Tooth
by Littlest Girl
Summary: ¿Para qué sirven los caninos, Edward'. '¿Para hincarselos en el cuello a alguien' Funny. One-Shot.


Personajes: Stephenie Meyer

Historia: Pebels.

Canción recomendada: **'Just Want You To Know'** Backstreet Boys.

* * *

-**Tooth's**

Era un día cualquiera, aburrido, encapotado, lleno de adolescentes con sangre fresca a su alrededor. Normal.

Aspiró con fuerza el aroma dulzón que le llenó la boca de ponzoña permitiéndose oler aquel exquisito vino sin poder probarlo. La última vez que lo había hecho Carlisle había despotricado y se habían tenido que mudar cuando el cuerpo de aquella chica apareció seco en uno de los montes. 30 años ya de eso. Pero su padre no era de los que olvidaban rápido. No era como si un vampiro olvidara, tampoco.

-Edward, déjalo.

El rubio sentado a su lado tenía fuertemente agarrada la mesa entre sus manos. Pudo ver sus dedos marcados en la madera.

-Lo siento.

Y trató de centrar el pensamiento en algo más inofensivo. Su 'hermano' tenía un extraño don que le permitía adquirir el sentimiento que la persona estuviera sintiendo en aquel momento o podía hacer sentir a quien fuera lo que él quisiera. Además, aún tenía problemas con la 'dieta' y que él se pusiera a desear beber un poco de sangre no ayudaba en nada. Mucho menos al estar rodeados de adolescentes hormonales. La temperatura de aquellos chiquillos subía y bajaba cada tres segundos; si tenían vergüenza, si tenían frío, si no les agradaba alguien,… si estaban calientes.

Era tan exasperante soportar sus cambios de frecuencia cardíaca. Sobre todo en Deportes. Ese era el infierno.

Gracias al cielo Carlisle era doctor y les había dado un certificado médico con alguna rara enfermedad a los pulmones, de no ser así la población entre 16 y 18 años en Forks hubiese bajado considerablemente.

-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

-¿Si?

-Si.

Jasper miró a su alrededor intentando sentir algún cambio en alguno de los chicos presentes que delatara que lo estaban escuchando, aunque a la velocidad que estaba hablando era prácticamente imposible.

-No hay nadie oyendo.

Dijo Edward rodando los ojos. Por la cabeza de la gente a su alrededor no circulaba más que cosas banales y sin sentido. Una chica dos mesas más allá pensaba lo muy guapo que se veía Michael Newton con esa chaqueta.

-Sólo me aseguro.

-Habla, Jasper.

-¿Haz pensado que tal vez al ser tan reservado estás comenzando a levantar sospechas?

-No.

-Por supuesto que no. Te empeñas tanto en cerrar tu cabeza a los pensamientos del resto que no tienes tiempo de ver que comienzan a pensar en ti más de lo debido.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Deberías comenzar a ser un poquito más sociable.

-¿Cómo tú?

Ironía.

-Estoy hablando enserio.

Habiendo dicho eso, dejó su mente vagar por la conversación que había mantenido con su 'padre' por el mañana. El que estaba a su lado no hizo ni dijo nada. Su rostro inescrutable.

-Eso lo explica todo.

-Es sólo que no se quieren mudar pronto.

-Lo intentaré.

Pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Sabía que sus padres no se querían mudar; Esme porque se había atrevido a abrir una pequeña tienda de decoración, Carlisle porque el pueblo le recordaba su ciudad natal, él porque aquí la vida era tranquila y podía estar en la calle la mayor parte del tiempo -casi no habían días soleados aquí-. (Emmett y Rosalie aún estaban en Holanda así no importaban mucho) Y si no quería tener que mudarse pronto, tendría que hacer ese cambio de actitud, sobre todo por Jasper. Él tenía este tremendo flechazo por la chica humana bajita, de cabello azabache corto –parecía una bailarina- y que era la mejor amiga de la castaña que olía a flores y sangre fresca. Muy apetecible.

-¿Vas a Biología?

Su hermano negó con la cabeza, quería irse a la biblioteca a revisar uno de los libros de historia. Le gustaba buscar errores sobre la Guerra Civil. Era gracioso leer lo que los denominados 'historiadores' inventaban para llenar los vacíos que la historia real había dejado.

-Iré a la Biblioteca. Suerte.

Edward rodó los ojos mientras se dirigía a cámara lenta al salón. Los humanos eran tan lentos que lo irritaba, más debía mantener las apariencias, no podía simplemente caminar a su paso normal porque los asustaría.

No necesitó esperar diez minutos para saber de qué se trataría la clase. El Señor Banner –que sabía menos que él, por supuesto- pasaría 'Los dientes'.

Abrió su cuaderno en una hoja vacía y comenzó a escribir la clase de hoy con rapidez –humana-. Chequeó que su compañera de banco –la castaña que le daban ganas de morder- no estuviera pendiente de él como para verlo anotar la clase completa sin que el profesor hubiese dicho nada aún. Ella estaba pensando en ese momento lo que le haría a su padre aquella noche para cenar. Ella por lo general pensaba en su padre, su madre o su mejor amiga. Rara vez la había oído pensar sobre ella. Tampoco era como si la escuchase todo el tiempo.

-Bueno, chicos. Continuando la línea de la clase anterior, hoy hablaremos de los dientes. Existen cuatro tipo de dientes; Incisivos, Caninos, Premolares y Molares. Los Dientes son…

Cerró la cabeza a la ola de voces aunque no despegó la vista del profesor. No necesitaba ponerle atención, él ya tenía la clase completa en la cabeza. Tenía un doctorado, no necesitaba esto.

-… y sus partes son el esmalte, la dentina, la pulpa, el cemento y, lo que los sostiene, la encía.

Oyó a Ben Cheney suspirar mentalmente tras la nuca de Ángela Weber pensando lo muy hermosa que estaba ese día y lamentándose por lo cobarde que era.

Rió. A veces los humanos eran tan… tontos.

-Los molares se encargan de, conjuntamente con la lengua para ayudar a tragar, moler mucho los alimentos. Los premolares aplastan y trituran la comida. Los incisivos ayudan a cortar la comida y son los primeros en tener contacto con lo que comemos.

Oyó al profesor formular una pregunta mental y se preguntó si esta sería una grandiosa oportunidad para poner en práctica lo que Jasper había dicho.

-¿Y los caninos?

No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo dos veces. Su mano nívea se alzó con rapidez moviendo frenéticamente los dedos para intentar llamar la atención. Una sonrisa surcaba su rostro que nunca sonreía. Muchos lo miraban o pensaban que aquello no era normal. Por regla general no hablaba con nadie que no fuera sus hermanos o padres.

-Si, Edward. ¿Para qué sirven los caninos?

-Para hincarlos en el cuello de alguien.

Bien, quizá su idea de socializar no había sido del todo buena idea.


End file.
